No more Hiding chapter 2
by Dance4Grace
Summary: Martin tells his daughter of his wife and what they went through together. who was his wife?what happen to her
1. Chapter 1

Martin sighed with releif when th bell rang. he ran out as fast as possiable he got his books out of his locker and started toward Ruthie's.

"GRRR!" Mouned a very irratated Ruthie.

"What's wrong?" Martin said with as much caution he had.

"Why didnt anyone tell me 10th grade sucks? i was late for homeroom and got stuck with a 500 word essay of how being late could mess up my class learning. How in Gods great universe am i gonna do that." Martin just laughed at her phsyco babble.

"It's not funny!" By then she came annoyed and went to storm off but bump into somebody."Ooh i'm so sorry!Are you alr.." when she looked up she saw a Vincent with a blank stare on his face he said nothing got up and walked away. Ruthie's Beautiful brown eyes started to weld.

"Ruthie?" Martin softly whispered.

I dont know why it still hurts when i look at him. Martin walked over and slowly helped her up and gently whiped the slow running tear off her cheek she wanted to go home but she didnt want to form words or move she just wanted to stand there and drown in her thoughts.

"I know it hurts Ruthie but no matter what im going to help you go through this thereis no girl who is more special than you are you are going to find someone i dont know when but you will findsomeone but the best thing that would help you would be praying."Martin hated to see her like this he wanted to pull her in his embrace but restraigened himself.

"Thank you ,Martin can you bring me home now?" he nodded ,gently placed his hand on her mid back and moved her infront of him to lead the way.at that very moment he found himself falling for the girl who he knows more than anyone and she knows him just as well his bestfriend the girl next store he was falling in love with Ruthie Camden and he can't hide it no longer.

* * *

**_"So you were only 17 when you fell in love with her." she asked with a tear dripping from her face._**

**_"if i would of known her when i was 12 i would of fell for her then ." he said with a soft voice._**

**_"Dad tell me when you two first kissed". A tear snuck his way down his face and thought of when he last kissed her."_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Ruthie! You are going to be fine!_**

**_"No Martin its time for me!I want you to know I love you so much."_**

**_I Will Always Love You. he said with a stern whisper and tears flooding his face he gripped her hands tightly and gave her a slow passionate kiss full of love and the best kiss they have ever shared. BEEP BEEP BEEP!_**

**_"Ruthie! Ruthie! NO PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME! RUTHIE!"he pleeded and prayed and herd a windy whisper of her voice._**

**_"i will always be with you"._**

**_BACK TO MARTIN'S DAUGHTER'S ROOM_**

**_"Dad, well?" he began to give details for their first kiss._**

**_Hope you liked chapter two_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the reveiws _**

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

Martin looked out the window he noticed that Ruthie was sitting outside looking at the stars he thought that she must be thinking about Vincent .He grabbed a big blanket and went outside he went up to where she was sitting and sat down next to her and wrapped the blanket around both of them she then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ruthie are you alright?" He noticed that she had a tear stained face and became worried.

"No ,I was thinking of when you said that i was more special than any girl, well if that is true than how come no guys can see it. she began to shiver mostly because she was upset he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to calm her down and he just wrapped her up in his arms and didnt want to let her go.

"It's true, Ruthie there is no girl more special than you are." she didnt want to listen she didnt want to look up so he took his finger and raised her chin up to make eye contact.

"Ruthie look at me, i know someone who thinks the world of you and hates to see you like this." she didnt get that he was talking about him.

"Who,Mac?" it pained him that she didn't consider him he slowly shook his head no and his finger transformed into his whole hand and cupped her face and before he moved closer he whispered."Me." a Tear dropped to her cheeck but not because she was sad but because she felt loved and he gently placed a kiss on her lips. he parted from her face and looked into those beautiful brown eyes she simply smiled and went in for another their lips touched and Martin's whole world fell and it was just him kissing her and her kissing back their lips started to move faster and he slipped a little toung and Ruthie started to deepend the kiss and put all the love she's ever known in it . They began to slow down and finally parted with ruthie still in his arms they looked at the stars together he closed his eyes and yelled to God, thank you for ruthie and opened his eyes again.

"I love you Ruthie Camden."he softly whispered but she was already asleep safe in his arms Martin grinned and picked her up gently and brought her into her room and laid her down on her bed and softly kissed her lips.

That night he dreamed about the beautiful brown eye girl and his true love for her.

* * *

"**_Dad that is so beautiful!" His daughter had tears rolling on her face ._**

**_"So was your mother and so are you." he said while tickeling her side they both laughed and he noticed there were more than two laughs in the room he looked up and saw a sobbing Lucy and Kevin at the door._**

**_"Hey Martin We wanted to see how you and Mckenzie were doing." Lucy said trying to calm down Ruthie was her bestfriend and her sister's death was so hard for her she still wishes it was her_**

**_FlashBack_**

**_Lucy's car_**

**_"LUCY LOOK OUT !" Ruthie shooted._**

**_BAM... Lucy's car got hit by a truck and Ruthie's door opened and she flew out and got knoked out and blood was flooding the road..._**

**_BACK TO MARTIN AND MCKENZIE..._**

**_"AUNT LUCY UNCLE KEVEN!" She ran to both of them and gave them a huge hug._**

**_"Hey Mckenzie!" Kevin picked her up and twirled her around._**

**_"Why dont we go to the kitchen and get something to eat." Martin said with a smile. They all nodded and headed towards the kitchen. After they were done eating they all caught up._**

**_"So i herd you telling those stories of you and ruthie, Do you remember your first date?" Lucy asked in curiousty._**

**_Martin smiled, he never forgot it._**

**_"Yea ,Luce i remeber it all."_**

**_'Well,Dad tell us." Mckenzie's eyes widened._**

**_Well..._**

* * *

Martin woke up with a huge smile one because it was friday and also heremembered everthing from last night he went across the road and was very nervous because he was going to ask Annie and Eric to take Ruthie on a date. 

"Hi Martin." Annie said so warmly.

"HiMrs.Camden can i talk to you and Mr.Camden in the living room."

"Yes of course you can. Eric!" Eric came down and they went to the living room Martin finally broke the silence and began to ask.

"Annie,Eric I would like to get your permission to take Ruthie on a date. He slowly spitted out. Annie smiled and Eric just stood there with a blank stare on his face.

"YES MY ANSWER IS YES!" Annie ran and gave Martin a hug.

"How long, how long did you have these feelings." He couldnt lookMartin in the eye he just waited for his reply.

"Eric these are not just feelings and I dont think its a crush I think i'm in love. When she comes into a room my heart beats faster and slower at the same time when she leaves one a tear drops to my face when she smiles my knees are weak she is my bestfriend she inspires me and teaches me with God anything is possiable I love her Eric i truly do. Tears were forming in Eric and Annie's eyes.

"Yes Martin ,you may date my daughter." Eric softly whispered

IN MARTIN"S CAR...

Ruthie was starting to get annoyed on the way to school Martin just sat there with this huge grin on his face finally she had enough.

"Ok Martin what is going on." Martin pulled in school and parked in the drive way and Ruthie was waiting for an answer.

"How would you like to go on a date tonight?" he said so Sheepishly

"Yes!Wait i have to ask my parents. She said all bummed out.

"Done." Ruthie looked up and started to grin as wide as Martin.

"You asked permission to take me on a date? Martin that is so sweet." she leaned in and kissed him.

They got out and Martin put his arm around ruthie and she put her hand on his. Everyone was staring and smiling and judgeing but Martin didnt care nor did Ruthie all of the sudden Mac came up in went in Martin's face.

"I thought you just liked her as a sister? How could you do this you knew how much i liked her? We're through We're through do you hear! Mac was angry and hurt he got closer and Ruthie got in between them now there was even more people watching.

"Mac calm down! I lied too, I told everyone that Martin was like my brother! Mac I love you but as a friend can we all still be friends!. Ruthie was yelling and she didnt even notice but it got to Mac.

"Ruthie me and you,Forever, i will always be your friend but me and Martin never again...

* * *

7:00 pm 

Martin was nervous, he was all dressed up he didnt tell Ruthie where they were going but he told her to dress up. he walked over and rang the door.

"Hey Martin." Lucy answered the door with a big grin

Ruthie! Martin is here!

Ruthie came down and Martin's Heart was pounding and his knees felt like they were going to give out. She was wearing a flowy teel skirt that dropped to her knees and it had lavender flowers on it and she had a Lavander tank top on with crossed straps her curly hair was in a dimiond bareet and she looked stunning.

"You look absolutly beautiful."He said slowly as he tried to form the words.

* * *

"Wow!" Ruthie exclaimed. 

they were at a beautiful resturant with a dance floor and it had a stage where anyone could sing the waiter sat them down and Martin pulled out Rthie's chair and she sat down the he went to his and sat down.

"Martin th..." ruthie got cut of by Martin

"Shhh.." He got up and took her hand

"Dance with me." He lead her to the floor and he put her hands on his shoulders and put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ruthie rested her head on his chest

"I Love you Ruthie Camden." Ruthie didnt say anything back she was unsure of what she was feeling she kind of pulled a way. it hurt Martin.

"Ruthie? Did you hear me? she nodded and let go of him he was hurt and confused and she knew it she had no idea what to say or do it shocked her that Martin loved her so much and then it hit her she loved him too more then anything she loved him with every fiber in her body so she walked over to the stage and Martin was then really confused it was her turn to surprise him.

"This is for the person who was always there when i needed someone the person who can always make me smile." Ruthie said in the microphone Martin began to grin and the piano played and she started to sing.

When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around.

And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top.  
You're always there; giving me all you've got.

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.

When I lose my will to win,  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything,  
'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me.

And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night.

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.

For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;  
For truth that will never change;  
For someone to lean on;  
for a heart I can rely on through anything;  
For that one who I can run to...  
I turn to you.

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true...

For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you...

"I love you Martin Brewer."

Chapter 4 will come soon


	3. Chapter 3

**_"_****_I'm sorryI have to go." Lucy was crying and she ran out Martin and Kevin ran after her and Kevin caught up and held her._**

**_"Lucy what's wrong?" Kevin said worried about his wife." _**

**_"It's all my fault!Ruthie's death is all my fault!" Martin's eyes were flooded in tears and he thought that she was crazy because Martin blamed himself._**

**_"Dont you dare!You cant take responsiability for her death!" Kevin said sternly _**

**_"But it is!You dont understand!_**

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

**_"Ruthie you have to tell Martin!" encouraged Lucy_**

**_"I know,I can't wait to tell him!" Squeeled a very happy Ruthie._**

**_Thunder and Lightning was making themselves known and the rain was coming down more then usual then the wind became violent._**

**_"Ruthie maybe we shouldnt go just stay here at my place!" Lucy was yelling over the noise._**

**_"No,I need Martin I have to tell him and I need to be with Mckenzie!" Ruthie yelled sternly._**

**_"Alright! but i have to go slow!" Lucy caved in and they got in the car she drove as slow as she possiable could they were close to Ruthie's house and Lucy became relived but then the next thing she heard she'd never forget._**

**_"Lucy!Look Out!_**

**_Bam! a truck hit them and Ruthie's car door opened and ruthie flew out,knocked her head on the tar and blood was flooding the road._**

**_RUTHIE! Lucy screamed she could'nt move.._**

* * *

**_Back to Lucy,Martin,and,Kevin:_**

****

**_Mckenzie heard everything Lucy was saying how her mother wanted to come home to see her Mckenzie started to cry and she ran out the back door she didnt know where she was running to all that she knew was that she was running from herself her life and she never wanted to stop..._**

* * *

**_"MCKENZIE! MCKENZIE!" Martin and Kevin where all around the house yelling her name Lucy was sitting on the floor tears still rolling from her eyes and she was silent thoughts were going through her mind like ,it's all my fault ,blaming herself for everyones pain praying to God that it would all go away..She felt horriable for saying how ruthie suffer infront of mckenzie she felt bad for herself but most of all she felt bad for Martin her mind started to drift to the memory of the chat she had with Ruthie one October day.._**

* * *

sorry this chapter is so short i will update soon : D 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 5

* * *

**_

_**Martin**_ **_saw Lucy on the floor silently crying tears soaking her face he saw the thoughts going through her mind. Everything she said was replaying in his head he was wondering what Ruthie wanted to tell him he wondered why she had to be so stubborn he started to yell at her in his mind asking why she had to love them so much that made her go into Lucy's car that night why didn't she just call him he started to cry and went into his car to look for McKenzie and think…He started to go back to their first date of how he reacted after she sang to him after she said those words that he held in his heart and always will…_**

* * *

"Ruthie." he softly whispered he was shocked he just looked at the girl that he loved so much the girl that always made him feel special he wondered what he would have done if he would have never met her.He ran up to the stage and kissed her infront of everyone.

"Aww!" Ruthie heard a very familure voice and Martin followed her eyes to see his friend Mac crying and clappin .Mac ran up to them.

" I'm sorry Martin,Ruthie Clearly you guys are for eachother Ruthie is for you Martin she loves you i'm sorry man do you forgive me."

"Yea man its not your fault, I would have probabley do the same if it went the other way around." Mac gave them both a hug and left.

"I love you Martin Brewer." Ruthie said like she discovered a new revloution.

"I Love you too Ruthie Camden ." they kissed again and the two dance, ate ,and talked about everything in their lives.

* * *

**_Mckenzie noticed it was getting dark but she went backe into her thoughts.._**

**_"Hey baby." She herd a strange man behind her she didnt bother to turn around she just ran as fast as she possibly could she ran into a very blond man._**

**_"Ahhhhh!" she screamed bloody murder._**

**_"hey it's alright ." said the blond man_**

**_"No someone is following me !"he walked her to a public store._**

**_"So who are you?" the blond man asked her as he tried to calm her down._**

**_Mckenzie, Mckenzie Camden i mean Brewer my mom use to be a Camden. She said with a nervous laugh. the blond man smiled as he figured out who Mckenzie's mother was and he smiled._**

**_"Who are you?" she asked_**

**_"my name is..."_**

* * *

**_Kevin was sitting next to lucy it was like she was in a coma she was trapped in her thoughts and he began to worry._**

* * *

**** Hey Ruth can i come in?" Lucy wastrying to pump info on her relationship withMartin.

"Yea,sure"Ruthie said snapping out of her daze.

"So Juliet how is your Romeo" She said with a huge grin.

"He is good,Oh Luce I love him so much he is everything, when i'm with him i feel like there is no world just me and him and our love he is so romantic and charming. Like on day he told me that i was beautiful and i asked if that was why he loved me he grinned at me and said when he says i'm beautiful its not the kind he can see in the mirrior. Lucy just listened to her babble and remembered when she was first in love with kevin then good old Lucy began to cry..."

* * *

More of Lucy and ruthie's chat soon i promise... 


	5. Chapter 5

__

this is all ruthie amd martin next chapter lucy and kevin talk...

_**

* * *

**__**Martin was going crazy his mind filled with questions his thoughts flooding with Ruthie and his love ,they were so happy that he felt that life was perfect she was everything to him ,Ruthie knew him more than he knew himself. Martin had to stop because tears were blinding him is thoughts went back to when their love was the most passionate.**_

* * *

Ruthie and Martin grew closer eachtime they were with eachother people at school envied their love how they wished they had a relationship like theirs .Ruthie and Martin still did good at school in fact they did better because both of them encouraged eachother with there school work and they held hands through all the worst life threw at them they had the perfect love even Lucy and Kevin admired it.They knew eachothere like a bookwhat facial expressions they made ment what theywere thinking but howI wish i could tell you that nothing ever went wrong ,though they fought they always seem to make up, which usualy ended up with one of them knocking on a door and kissing but what you are about to know is what most couples go through when there is a age differance.

"Martin." Martin looked up with a smile but it transformed into afrown he knew that he had to tell her but he didnt want to hurt her..

"RuthieI was going to tell you..." Ruthie looked upset because what she was holding was a college acceptance letter in Buffalo.

"So you are going to Buffalo I thought that you were staying in Glen oak!" she was load and tears were streamind on her face.

" I know but..."

"NO!"Dont even say it ...she threw down the envolope and ran out the door Martin took her and said..

"Ruthie camden I love you more than anything and even though i'm a little far from here i will always be with you in your heart we have been through alot and i'm not gonna give up on our love i plan on marring you when we areold enough and ready, i love you."

"really.." she softly whispered.

"Yes in fact.." Martin went back in his room and got a little box she opened it and she saw a silver ring and it had a Lavenderflower cuton it andscripted on the ring it said "my promise to you i 3 u Ruthie camden." Ruthie smiled and he put it on her ring finger she gave him a passionate kiss and slowly parted .

"Never hurt me." She softly whispered.

I promise Ruthie CamdenI promise. He put his forhead against hers and then he rubbed her knose with his own.The next moment they found that their lips were connected and they shared yet again another passionate kiss...

* * *

Lucy and Ruthies chat:

"Lucy dont cry i'm the one who should be crying, He' is leaving forBuffalo in two months."Ruthie said with a weak voice then she started to shed a tear.

"Look what you've done Luce, You're rubbing of on me." Lucy laughed and they hugged eachother.

"Ruthie I wouldnt worry about Martin he is going to call non-stop he will prababley visit any chance he gets and write constintly.Besides doesnt absence make the heart grow founder?"Lucy said gently elbowing her side.

"Yea, but what if he meets a girl? Forget about me and fall in love with her?" Ruthie began to get really nervous about Martin leaving then she was before. Lucy laughed hysterically.

"Ruthie dont be silly .people who say long distance relationships dont work is because they dont have what you and Martin have, true pure love the kind which every women dream about. Martin is headover heels with you and you should know that i mean dont you remember his Valedictorian speech?." Ruthie smiled and her thought went back to that day.

* * *

****

Graduation Day-

Martin walken up to the stand in his graduation gown he looked to find Ruthie when he saw her he smiled ,her hair was straight and in a up- do she wore a black spaghetti strap dress.

"I never thought that i would be valedvictorian here in Glen oak i moved here almost two years ago when i was just 16. My father went to Iraq for awhile and i got the privlige to live with a family that goes through so much in life but still keeps smileing,a family that is so caring that is willing to help anyone who needs itno matter who they are. I First would like to thank my father who belived in me even though he couldnt be here to encourage me. And nowI like to thank the people wholet me become part of their family.Annie Camden she is the most loving warm gentle person i know she took me in and she told everyone that she had 8 kids instead of 7. Eric CamdenI dont thinkthere is a person here that doesnt know him in fact he has prababley helped everyone here in some way or another he was always there when i couldnt talk tomy own father. The one person whoalways inspired me ,never letting me give up and pushed me to the things she knew i could acheive inLife she has never let me down and she gave me more love then i've ever knownRuthie Camden Ilove you andIthank you." the audience awwed of what he said and Ruthie just sat there smiling and tears which she was starting to get use tocoming from her eyes.

"All the other Camdens made me into their brother they gave me advice that i will take with me toward life i thank them all and I also thank my classmates who also challanged mein ways i will never forget. Thank you and I giveyou class 2006..."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Lucy finally came out of her rapid thoughts still crying. Kevin just sat on the floor with her holding hertrying to calm her down._**

"_**It's all my fault, it's all my fault!" Lucy kept chanting .**_

**_"No! Luce dont do this to yourself , you tried to have her stay at our house.It's not your faultsweet heart its not your fault." Lucy calmed down a bit but she knew something that they didnt she knew she couldnt hide it no longer._**

**_"Kevin i need to tell you something..."_**

* * *

**_"Im Peter Patroski, I knew your mother we use to date in middle school_**. **_Say how is she doing good old Ruth." Mckenzie's eyes were tired of crying but in spite all that tears still came._**

**_"You know you look alot like...what's wrong?" Peter saw the tears forming in Mckenzies's teenage eyes._**

**_"My mother died two weeks ago." she manage to spit it out without having a mager break down."_**

**_"No! You must be...How did it..But" Peter's face went from a grin and into a cold blank stare._**

**_"Peter are you alr..." Mckenzie noticed when she spitted out those words how much she sounded like her mother and she caught a glimse of her reflection in the silver garbage can and noticed how much she looked like her too. she knew it must be hurting him to look so much like his dear old friend so she left the store and ran she foundthat she wasrunning from herself yet again and hideing from the world.._**

* * *

**_Martin fell asleep in his car someone knocked on the car window to wake him up he saw that familure friendly face the face that made him feel like he had a mother the face he knew as Annie Camden.._**

**_"Martin,are you alright?" She asked as he got out of his car._**

**_"No Mom i'm not ,Mckenzie ran away ,Lucy is at my house freacking out.I Want Ruthie BackI Need Ruthie!" He started to breakdown and Annie held him cryingaswell.._**

**_"I miss her to MartinI miss her so much,butMartin she will always be with you yourLove for eachother will live for a lifetime no matter who is gone you will always have the memories and her love." Martinherd Ruthie's voice it was like she was saying the wordsinstead ofAnnie he knew it was Ruthie hating to see Martin like this so he calmeddown and whipered."_**

**_"Thank you."_**

* * *

**_Mckenzie ran and noticed that her gramother's car was parked by the road the road where Her mother died that horriable Night._**

**_Flashback_**

**_"James do you think you could bring me home?" Mckenzie was at a party that night and was frighten from the storm so she asked her bestfriend James to bring her home.They got into the car and headed to her house the window was hard to see out of and he couldnt tell if there were any cars ._**

**_"JAMES!LOOK OUT! 9:50 pm in james car_**

**_"LUCY!LOOK OUT! 9:50 pm in Lucy's car_**

**_BAM! James's truck swerved but he still hit the other car hard enough to flip the car over.They stopped_**

**_" Oh my God!" James started to freak out._**

**_Mckenzie got out of the car and herd her Aunt Lucy yell her mothers name she looked at the road and noticed her mother lying on the road and there was her blood flooding it._**

**_"Mckenzie!" James caught her as she passed out from the shock of it all she hurt her mother and maybe killed her._**

**_Present:_**

**_"I miss her to MartinI miss her so much,butMartin she will always be with you yourLove for eachother will live for a lifetime no matter who is gone you will always have the memories and her love."Mckenzie herd Her grandmother calm him down she decided not to run from herself anymore she walked to where her Grandmother and Father were standing and whispered to herself "No More Hiding."_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Martin saw his beautiful teenage daughter with tears dripping off her cheeks **_

**_"Dad." she said chocking up.Annie let Martin go. _**

**_"Honey what is it?" Annie said in concern_**

**_"There is something you two need to know." she paused for a second to calm down a bit._**

**_"Moms death is not Lucy's fault it's mine i'm the reason why she is dead i'm the reason why people are in pain!" she was yelling out her words so she could be clear and she told herdad everthing of how she went to the party with james how she wanted to go home because the rain scared her how james couldnt see out of his window very well how they swerved to avoid hitting them but somehow they did anyways how she got out to hear Lucy yell her mom's name and she saw her mom on the road and blood everywhere how she passed out and woke up in james's arms how she went to the hospitalto see her mom half dead._**

**_"Mckenzie it's not your's or Lucy's fault it was mine I was suppose to meet your mom at Lucy's but instead i had to get some more food for a BBQ my work was throwing so if I would of said no to get the food she would have been here still."He said slowly but sternly then Annie said something both Martin and Mckenzie would always remeber._**

**_"Don't blame yourselves for this death, It was time ,she loves you guys so much and I know she wants you to be happy, she is like the wind Martin, you cant see her but you can feel her and she will always be with you on the worst days and the happy days." Annie said with a smile no tears what so ever Martin and Mckenzie knew that it wasnt Annie talking it was Mckenzie's fun loving out going mother and Martin's Passionate caring wife and they both smiled cause they understood that Ruthie's love will never fade but grow stronger in both hearts and will carry them through the tuff times and stay by them through the worst._**

* * *

**_Now wouldnt that be a perfect ending well i'm sorry but not all things are perfect ..._**

**_"Kevin I need to tell you something, Ruthie was pregnant ,she found out the day she died thats what hurts me the most not only that I helped kill my sister but helped kill Martin's Son or Daughter. Lucy explained to Kevin but Kevin couldnt form words he couldnt imagen what Lucy felt like he just held her untill he herd that familure voice say._**

**_"What." wispered a very hurt Martin _**

**_Mckenzie looked at everyone and she knew it was going to be a while before they went to bed so many secrets that were hidden were about to come out from the shadows and Mckenzie just whispered yet again.."No more hiding."_**

**_The End_**

* * *

sorry for the short ending I plan on making another story or a zequel thing to this called "out of the shadows." hoped you enjoyed my first fan fic... : D 


End file.
